El jefe España y Chibitalia
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Austria hubiera aceptado cambiar a Chibitalia por Chibiromano? Aquí está mi versión de ese suceso. Advertencias: Muuuchas lágrimas. HISTORIA FINALIZADA.
1. Te quedas con Austria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**TE QUEDAS CON AUSTRIA**

— ¡Austria, cámbiamelo, cámbiamelo, cámbiameloooooo!

Y así había estado España durante meses, yendo a la casa de Austria para suplicar las veinticuatro horas del día que le diera a Chibitalia y se quedara con Romano. Y Austria había acabado por cabrearse y gritar:

— ¡España, haz lo que te salga de las narices con Chibitalia y Romano, pero deja de darme el coñazo de una vez!

Y España se lo había tomado al pie de la letra. Sin decir ni "te quedas con Austria" le había endosado a Chibiromano al aristócrata y se había marchado con Veneciano.

—Como si a mí me importara. Estoy mucho mejor sin ese español todo el día detrás de mí —había dicho el mayor de los Italias una vez instalado. Austria se lo había tomado como una señal de que no le daría demasiados problemas, hasta incluso podrían llevarse bien. Pero el aristócrata se equivocaba.

—Austria, tienes que venir conmigo —Hungría se había presentado a media tarde en la sala del piano, horas después de que España se hubiera ido con el italiano menor—. Se trata de Romano.

El austríaco no habría dejado su piano por un tema como aquel, pero aquel pequeño le preocupaba ya que no lo había visto en toda la mañana, y según España, Romano siempre pedía comida y compañía a todas horas. Siguiendo a Hungría llegaron a la habitación del italiano, que se encontraba tumbado en la cama.

—Italia Romano —empezó Austria con voz severa—. Levántate, es hora de comer.

—Déjame en paz —fue la respuesta del niño. Su voz sonaba apagada y débil. El aristócrata se enfadó ante el tono, pero también se preocupó por el mismo. ¿Le pasaría algo al chico? Hungría le dirigió una mirada con la que pretendía decir "yo me ocupo", y Austria asintió. Su esposa se manejaba mejor que él en ciertos temas.

—Romano, si te pasa algo, sabes que nos lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Vives con nosotros y queremos que nos tengas confianza.

— ¡He dicho que me dejéis en paz! ¡Quiero a España! —Algo en la voz del italiano mayor les decía que estaba a punto de llorar—. ¿Dónde mierda está ese bastardo?

Austria y Hungría ataron cabos. Claro, el problema era ése.

—Verás, Romano… —fue el austríaco el que tomó la palabra—. España tenía cosas de las que hablar con tu hermano, y te ha dejado con nosotros hasta que termine. Luego seguro que volverá y…

— ¡Mentira! ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta me ha cambiado por mi hermano! —el niño empezó a llorar—. Me ha abandonado porque yo no sé limpiar y porque no soy como mi hermano…maldito España… ¡OJALÁ TE MURIERAS!

Aquello lo gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y mojando las sábanas de la cama. Después se metió debajo de ellas y siguió temblando y llorando. Hungría había adoptado una expresión seria y algo enfadada, y Austria se sorprendió, porque ella solía ser alegre y risueña la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Austria, ve a buscar a España y dile que venga aquí, porque si tengo que hacerlo yo, lo pasará muy mal —ordenó, con la voz de alguien que no acepta un no por respuesta. El aristócrata se llevó una mano a la cara, suspirando. Mejor hacerle caso, si no, sólo conseguiría que la húngara lo mirara mal durante dos semanas. Y así fue como el hombre fue a la casa de España, de donde salían gritos y risas.

— ¡Ita-chan! ¿A que no me alcanzas? —el español reía y corría por el jardín, siendo perseguido por el pequeño Veneciano, el cual también reía mientras gritaba que él no podía correr tanto como España. Austria decidió no esperar y simplemente les salió al paso, con mirada severa. Entendía por qué Hungría le había dicho que fuera allí y, pensándolo fríamente, el español era un desagradecido egoísta, justo el tipo de persona que Austria más despreciaba.

—España, tenemos que hablar —dijo, sin alzar apenas la voz. El aludido e Italia se pararon en seco, mirándole. España parecía temeroso por algo. ¿Acaso sabría a lo que venía? Enseguida lo iba a comprobar.

—Ita-chan, ve a tu cuarto mientras Austria y yo hablamos —la voz del español sonaba desganada y algo… ¿triste? O al menos, así le pareció al aristócrata. Una vez el niño se hubo metido en su habitación, el austríaco frunció el ceño y le espetó a España:

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho dejándonos a Romano y quedándote con su hermano?

El español no contestó inmediatamente, se limitó a clavar en el suelo unos ojos sin alegría.

—Yo...sólo lo he hecho por mi casa… —murmuró. Austria se enfadó de verdad.

—Lo has hecho por egoísmo. Veneciano es el niño que todos querríamos tener en su casa, lo admito, yo también lo he tenido a mi servicio, pero tú sólo buscabas a alguien que te limpiara la casa. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso para Romano? Significa que lo has abandonado, lo has dejado tirado sin razón alguna. Eres un egoísta, España, los sentimientos de tu antiguo subordinado te importan…tres pimientos, —iba a decir algo peor, pero como buen aristócrata, tenía que contener su lengua—, y si no recuerdo mal, eras tú el que iba pregonando a los cuatro vientos que querías muchísimo a Romano. ¿Es así como lo quieres? ¿Deshaciéndote de él sólo porque no sabe limpiarte la casa?

Cada palabra que decía Austria era un puñal en el corazón de España, porque tenía razón. El español intentó defenderse una última vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

—Pero todo se ha solucionado, él está bien sin mí, me lo decía siempre, e Ita-chan es feliz…

—Italia Veneciano puede que lo sea, pero Italia Romano no. Tú no le has visto. Se ha pasado la mañana sin salir de su habitación, llorando y llamándote, porque quería que fueras a buscarle. Y tú aquí, jugando y riéndote como siempre sin pensar siquiera en cómo se podía estar sintiendo. Me das asco, España, mucho asco, y agradece que no sea Hungría la que esté aquí.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Austria se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sabía que el español estaba llorando porque le oía con claridad, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

—Ah, y no pienses ni por un momento que te vamos a devolver a Romano. Te quedas con su hermano, que es lo que tú querías.

El aristócrata se marchó, muy enfadado con España. Al llegar a su casa, Hungría salió a recibirle, ansiosa de noticias. Él le contó todo lo que le había dicho a España.

—Has hecho bien —aprobó la húngara—. No creo que tarde mucho en venir pidiendo ver a Romano. Ah, y hablando de él, he conseguido que saliera de su habitación. Está comiendo en el salón, si quieres verle...

Austria asintió. Tenía que hablar de varias cosas con Romano, y sería mejor contarle la verdad. Entró en el salón mientras Hungría anunció que estaría en el piso de arriba, arreglando las habitaciones. El niño tenía restos de lágrimas por la cara, y parecía que comía sólo por olvidarse de España, no por hambre.

—Romano, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —tanteó el aristócrata.

—Está bien —respondió el chico. Austria se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la de italiano.

—Antes de nada tienes que saber que no me gusta andar con rodeos a la hora de decir algo, así que iré al grano. He ido a ver a España.

La mano de Romano se quedó paralizada a medio camino de coger la barra de pan.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, débilmente. En sus ojos, el austríaco pudo ver dolor en estado puro, lo que le hizo enfadarse todavía más con España.

—No te preocupes por él, es feliz con tu hermano —su tono era desdeñoso—. Y te prometo que tú vas a ser feliz con nosotros, España ha dejado muy claras sus intenciones al llevarse antes a tu hermano. ¿Quieres quedarte, Italia Romano?

El italiano bajó la cabeza, con las manos temblándole en el regazo. Al levantar la vista al cabo de unos minutos, su voz sonaba firme y segura:

—Me quedaré con usted y Hungría.

Austria sonrió. Daría lo que fuera por ver la cara del español cuando se enterase. Que, según presentía él, sería pronto.


	2. El bastardo que me abandonó

**EL BASTARDO QUE ME ABANDONÓ**

El primer día de Romano en la casa de Austria y Hungría fue el más importante para el pequeño. Había ido con la húngara a comprar, luego el austríaco le había pedido que se quedara un rato escuchándole tocar el piano, y le había deleitado con una melodía alegre, que había tenido como efecto hacer que el italiano pusiera una mirada soñadora. Luego había comido con mucho apetito, y Austria y Hungría se guiñaban los ojos secretamente, contentos de que todo pareciera ir bien. Pero no era todo perfecto. A veces, cuando el aristócrata o la húngara pasaban por delante de la habitación de Romano, se lo encontraban sentado en la cama llorando, o sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera y murmurando algo que se parecía a "asqueroso español". Y en esos momentos preferían dejarle solo. Al cabo de un rato, aparecía de nuevo en el salón pidiéndole a Hungría que le llevara a cualquier sitio, y ella siempre asentía, solícita, y salía con el italiano. Al final de aquel día, durante la cena, vieron al italiano sonreír.

—Creo que lo estamos logrando, Austria…quizá podamos hacer que olvide lo que le ha hecho España —le cuchicheó Hungría al oído.

El aristócrata iba a contestar, cuando se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—Abriré yo, quédate con él —dijo Austria, sospechando quién podía ser. Avanzó, con cara seria, hasta la puerta de la mansión, y abrió. Como había esperado, era España, pero no venía solo. El español le hacía monerías a Italia, el cual, cogido en brazos por el español, reía sonrojado. Cuando Austria le abrió la puerta, la cara del otro país se volvió seria.

—Austria, vengo a hablar con él.

Se había imaginado que vendría a eso. Se lo pensó muy bien antes de decidir.

—Pasa. Pero esperarás aquí, en el recibidor. Yo le diré que salga. Dame a Ita-chan, nos haremos cargo de él durante este rato.

España bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, y le dedicó una triste sonrisa al italiano menor, antes de ponerle en el suelo y decirle que luego lo vería. Se quedó sentado en el suelo, viendo a Austria e Italia alejarse, hasta perderse de vista. Y empezó a darle vueltas al tema de Romano. Aunque Veneciano le había alegrado muchísimo estando con él, y ambos se lo pasaran genial juntos, España extrañaba al italiano mayor, y desde ayer se culpaba por haberse deshecho de él. Estaba decidido a recuperarlo. Posiblemente el italiano no quisiera verle ni saber nada de él, posiblemente tendría que volver a casa con Italia, pero quería que al menos lo perdonara. Se angustió. ¿Sería verdad que era un egoísta, y por eso siempre metía la pata?

—España…

El aludido levantó la cabeza como impulsado por un resorte. Allí estaba él, mirándole desde el otro lado del recibidor, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y expresión afectada. No era enfado lo que sentía Romano, era…pena y nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo decisión.

—Romano… —España se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia él—. Vuelve, por favor…

El italiano quería llorar, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Retrocedió, exclamando:

— ¡No te acerques!

España se paró en seco, sintiendo que el corazón se le congelaba. No le había dolido tanto, sin embargo, lo que le había dicho el italiano como el tono en que se lo había dicho, de rechazo y dolor. Romano, empezando a llorar, siguió:

—No voy a volver contigo, maldito bastardo. Me has abandonado, has preferido a mi hermano antes que a mí, porque…porque…él es mejor que yo en todo y tú siempre lo has preferido aunque me dijeras lo contrario.

El español no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar, al igual que lo hacía Romano. Éste, sintiéndose fatal al verlo así, pero no por ello dispuesto a perdonarlo, retrocedió un poco más.

—Ahora mi casa es ésta, España. Quédate con Veneciano si quieres, yo…yo no seré más tu subordinado.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportarlo más, y echó a correr pasillo adelante. España hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero apareció Hungría y le puso la sartén a la altura de la cara, mirándole con severidad.

—Vete de aquí. Romano no volverá a ser tuyo, él mismo lo ha dicho. Si de verdad lo quieres tanto como dices, respétale. Luego te mandaremos a Ita-chan de vuelta.

España no tuvo valor para replicarle. Se dio la vuelta, tambaleándose como un zombi, y salió de la casa sin dejar de llorar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Hungría cerró la puerta, suspirando. A ella le incomodaba ver a su antiguo amigo tan deprimido, pero estaba decidida a apoyar a Romano incondicionalmente, como Austria.

—"Me pregunto si no habremos cometido un error haciendo todo esto" —pensó la chica, pensando en Austria. Meneó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y regresó al salón, donde Italia y Austria miraban preocupados a Romano, que no paraba de llorar sentado en su silla, con la cabeza enterrada en el mantel de la mesa.

—Hermano… —intentó hacerle reaccionar el pequeño Veneciano, pero Romano le espetó:

—¡Déjame en paz! Vete con ese cabrón español, que tanto te quiere y al que tanto quieres…

Italia empezó a llorar también, y Hungría tuvo que cogerle en brazos y acariciarle para que se calmara.

—Me llevaré a Romano a la cama, y a Italia con España de nuevo, Austria. Volveré enseguida.

La húngara desapareció por el pasillo con ambos italianos. Austria se quedó en la mesa, terminando de beberse su café. De improviso, una paloma mensajera hizo acto de presencia en el salón, con una notita atada a la patada. Reconoció al ave por el sello que venía grabado en la nota, la bandera del reino de Castilla. Suspiró y desató el papel de la pata de la paloma, la cual salió volando de nuevo. La nota era muy breve, y decía:

"_Por favor, cuidad también de Italia. Decidle a Romano que le seguiré queriendo, pase lo que pase."_

—España…nada de esto habría pasado si tú no hubieras sido tan imprudente, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró Austria al aire, mientras sentía que se preocupaba un poco, sólo un poco, por el español—. Ojalá estés bien.

Corrió a buscar a Hungría, la cual estaba a punto de salir de la casa con Veneciano, para llevarlo de vuelta con el español.

—Ya he acostado a Romano, volveré en cuando Ita-chan esté seguro con él.

—No, espera…acabo de recibir una nota de España diciendo que lo cuidemos también, mira —el austríaco le tendió la nota a Hungría, la cual asintió, poniendo cara preocupada.

—Si él mismo lo ha dicho, entonces de acuerdo…lo subiré con su hermano, les hará bien estar juntos. Vamos, Ita-chan.

Hungría cogió en brazos al pequeño, que estaba casi dormido y murmuraba:

—España-niichan…¿por qué no sonríes?

La chica fue acariciando al niño todo el camino hasta la habitación, y lo dejó con cuidado al lado de Romano. Veneciano gateó hasta su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Romano, al estar dormido, simplemente gruñó un poco. Hungría los miró un momento desde la puerta antes de apagar la luz e irse.

—Pequeños Italia…Romano…haremos todo lo posible para que España te vuelva a acoger. Sé que tú le quieres.

Sonrió, cerró la puerta con suavidad y bajó al salón, donde Austria reposaba en su sofá. Se sentó al lado.

—Austria…¿crees que podremos arreglarlo? —preguntó la mujer. Austria se limpió las gafas y respondió, con voz pausada:

—No puedo asegurar nada, pero si conseguimos que Romano admita lo que siente verdaderamente por él, entonces será todo mucho más fácil. ¿Vienes a dormir?


	3. Volviendo a España¿para quedarme?

**VOLVIENDO A ESPAÑA…¿PARA QUEDARME?**

Pasaron los días, y ni Austria ni Hungría tuvieron noticia alguna de España. En la casa se respiraba un ambiente bastante familiar, Romano y Veneciano se comportaban bien, y cosa sorprendente, el italiano mayor no insultaba ni rechazaba a su hermano cuando éste se le acercaba. Al menos, no más de diecisiete veces por día. A menudo, el aristócrata y la húngara solían mirar al chico de reojo, por si daba muestras de estar triste o deprimido, pero nunca era así. Romano parecía haberse olvidado de España ya que jamás lo mencionaba ni cambiaba su expresión de eterno enfado cuando lo oían nombrar. Así que Hungría se arriesgó a sugerir una salida conjunta, que fue aprobada por unanimidad. Aunque al principio Romano quiso quedarse en casa, su hermano acabó convenciéndole de salir diciendo cosas que, en opinión del italiano, eran puras cursiladas, pero salió para no ser el único que llevara la contraria.

—¡Vamos, hermano! —apremió Italia, dando saltitos a la entrada del pueblo.

—_Che palle_, siempre serás igual de escandaloso, tsk...no chilles tanto y espérate ahí —rezongó Romano, mientras iba a paso más lento. Detrás de ellos iban Austria y Hungría, con un ojo en los niños y el otro en el paisaje, por si acaso España decidía aparecer de improviso para llevarse a Romano. Pero de momento, no se le veía por ninguna parte. Ambos lo tomaron como una buena señal. Sin embargo, al entrar al pueblo...

—¡Hungría, mira! —Austria señaló a la fuente de la plaza central, donde, sentado en la barandilla, se encontraba España, mirando a todas partes.

—Habrá venido buscándole...¿qué hacemos?

—Italias, venid aquí —llamó el austríaco. Los dos niños se acercaron a él con cara interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Austria? —preguntó Veneciano. Romano lo vio antes de que el aristócrata contestara, e instintivamente agarró la mano de su hermano. Chibitalia entonces lo comprendió, y dio un pequeño apretoncito en señal de apoyo—. No pasará nada...el señor Austria no permitirá que se te lleve, ¿verdad?

El pequeño le puso a Austria ojitos suplicantes, y Hungría al verlos empezó a picar a su marido en los costados para que accediera. Éste, resignado, decidió dar media vuelta al pueblo para entrar por otra zona, y así lo hicieron. España no los descubrió, y al cabo de media hora, se levantó y se fue. Romano no dejó de mirarlo hasta que lo hizo. Sentía la necesidad de salir tras él y prometerle que volvería a su casa y le perdonaría, pero el rencor también invadía su corazón, y permaneció quieto en donde estaba. Hungría se acercó por detrás y cogió al pequeño italiano en brazos.

—Tranquilo, Romano —le acarició de la misma manera que solía acariciar a Veneciano cuando éste lloraba. Y el italiano mayor cerró los ojos, porque le encantaba que le hicieran eso, aunque jamás lo admitiera. Pasaron un rato más en el pueblo, rato que Hungría aprovechó para comprar varias cosas que necesitaba.

Luego Veneciano pidió volver a la mansión porque se sentía algo cansado, y Romano, aunque no lo dijo, también lo estaba. Así que los cuatro emprendieron el camino de regreso. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y lo primero que pensó Austria es que algún otro país se había colado, o que habían sido ladrones vulgares que aún seguían dentro, saqueando, ya que se oían ruidos en la cocina.

—No os acerquéis, dejad que vaya yo a comprobar... —Hungría avanzó un paso, pero Chibitalia ya había salido corriendo hacia la cocina. Sabía quién era, siempre que volvía hacía ese ruido—. ¡Italia, no!

El pequeño hizo oídos sordos y entró corriendo en la cocina. Allí estaba él, de espaldas, tratando de alcanzar la cocina de gas para preparar algo de comer.

—¡Sacro Imperio Romano! —chilló el niño, enormemente feliz, lanzándose a los brazos del rubio.

—¿Eh? ¡I-Italiaaaaaa! —el niño se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero luego recibió el abrazo y por inercia, dieron varias vueltas. SIR se reía. El mayor regalo para él era ver a Veneciano cada vez que volvía a casa.

—Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Sacro Imperio...¿dónde has estado, qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó el pequeñoItalia con lagrimitas en los ojos. El rubio le respondió sonriendo y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—He estado luchando, Italia, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. He venido para quedarme.

Romano, Austra y Hungría habían llegado ya a la cocina, y el italiano mayor había fruncido el ceño al ver a su hermano ser abrazado por SIR. Austria y Hungría se mostraban aliviados de que aquel niño hubiera regresado a casa. Los dos siempre pensaban que era demasiado pequeño para combatir en las guerras, pero siempre regresaba, así que rebajaron un poco su celo, porque eso quería decir que era muy capaz de defenderse solo. Aun así les preocupaba.

—Veo que has vuelto, Sacro Imperio Romano —comentó el aristócrata. El niño le miró, serio.

—Siempre vuelvo, Austria. Ya tendrías que saberlo —respondió, mientras se quitaba el gorro y se arreglaba el desordenado pelo—. ¿Y tú eres?

SIR miraba con gesto interrogante a Romano, el cual se vio interrumpido por Veneciano antes de que pueda contestar:

—¡Es mi hermano mayor! Se llama Romano.

Sacro Imperio Romano avanzó hacia el italiano mayor con la mano tendida, para que se la estrechara.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo. Romano se quedó mirando la mano y luego al muchacho. Por alguna extraña razón le caía mal. Quizá fuera porque se llevaba muy bien con su hermano y le permitía tantas confianzas como para abrazarlo, o porque en aquellas zonas de Europa se comían salchichas y se bebía cerveza. El caso es que el italiano contestó, con un gesto de desagrado:

—A la mierda, idiota de las patatas.

SIR se quedó helado. Nada más conocer al hermano de Italia ya quedaba claro lo diferente que eran. Bajó la mano, sintiéndose incómodo, y Austria miró a Romano con severidad.

—No pienso tolerar este comportamiento en mi casa. Discúlpate con el Sacro Imperio Romano.

No había nada que Romano odiara más que las reglas impuestas, así que frunció el ceño y respondió:

—No me da la gana.

Tras decir eso, salió corriendo de la casa, mientras oía a su hermano gritar su nombre y a SIR diciendo que no pasaba nada. Una vez fuera, Romano corrió hasta salir de la propiedad del austríaco.

—Estúpido español…¿por qué mierda no has vuelto? Aunque yo te haya dicho que no, tú seguirías viniendo…¿no comprendes que eso es lo que me gusta? ¡Ven a buscarme! —exclamó al aire, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Por un momento, Romano tuvo la esperanza de verlo aparecer saltando y gritando que si quería un tomate o alguna estupidez parecida. Pero nada. Y Romano se angustió. Llevaba varios días preocupado por España, ni siquiera había reclamado a Veneciano y eso era rarísimo.

—Si no vienes a verme…tendré que ir yo, maldito bastardo…

El niño empezó a andar hacia la casa del español. Una parte de él sentía alegría al pensar en que volvería a verlo, otra sentía algo de miedo por la reacción que tendría. Conocía al español y sabía que podía ser demasiado imprevisible.

Llegó al hogar de España cuando casi había anochecido. Temblaba un poco al llamar a la puerta, pero aun así lo hizo.

—¡Bastardo España, será mejor que abras inmediatamente!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. De hecho, el italiano se fijó en que todas las ventanas estaban a oscuras y no se oía ningún ruido procedente de dentro. ¿Acaso no estaría en casa? Rodeó el edificio por si podía entrar por detrás, y entonces vio a España. Pese a ser casi de noche, estaba en el huerto, cavando con el azadón al lado de las tomateras, arrojando semillas y regando. No le podía ver la cara, pero Romano observó como trabajaba con una pasión y una dedicación que jamás le había visto.

—¿Es…España? —titubeó, acercándose a él hasta estar a sólo un metro escaso. El español continuó trabajando, sin parecer haber oído al italiano. Romano se puso delante de él y vio que por su cara corría el sudor, y que sus ojos, siempre brillantes, ahora estaban apagados, a pesar de que sonreía abiertamente.

—¡España! ¡Si no me vas a hacer caso, me iré! —gritó Romano. El español sí le oyó esta vez y paró de cavar, levantando muy lentamente la cabeza. El azadón se le resbaló de las manos al fallarle éstas. Miró al italiano, jadeando por el trabajo, como sin poderse creer que en realidad estaba ahí.

—¿Lovi?


	4. Melodía de guitarra al amanecer

**MELODÍA DE GUITARRA AL AMANECER**

Romano sintió flaquear sus rodillas cuando oyó al español llamarle.

—Pues claro que soy yo, bastardo, ¿quién si no? —respondió, con la voz ahogada y un nudo en la garganta. Reprimió las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos llorando. Llorando porque lo había echado muchísimo de menos durante la semana que había estado separado de él. Pero él no daría el paso por mucho que quisiera.

—Lovi… —repitió España, avanzando torpemente hacia él, e hincando una rodilla en el suelo. Extendió los brazos y le palpó los brazos y hombros al italiano, como si quisiera comprobar que era una alucinación. El niño, confuso y enfadado por tanto toqueteo, le espetó:

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto…?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque España lo estaba abrazando contra su pecho con muchísima fuerza, aunque sin llegar a asfixiarle. Romano empezó a llorar y hundió la cabeza en el pecho del español.

—Lo siento, Lovi, lo siento muchísimo, perdóname, te juro que no volveré a desprenderme de ti —sollozó el español, derramando lágrimas sobre los tomates recién plantados.

—Idiota España… —el cuerpo del italiano temblaba a causa de su llanto—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho pasar?

—Lo sé, Lovi, y lo siento, lo siento de verdad… —mantuvo el abrazo. No quería separarse, así como Romano tampoco quería que España se separara. Necesitaba sentir otra vez sus abrazos, sus besos, su calor, su risa y su felicidad. Cuando el español se iba a América para visitar a sus colonias también le echaba de menos, pero Italia del Sur sentía ahora que había pasado muchísimo más tiempo que en aquellas ocasiones.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo… —suplicó. El español rompió el abrazo y se quedó mirándolo, con un velo de lágrimas corriéndole por la cara y sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo habitual.

—No lo volveré a hacer, mi tomatito.

Le cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé, provocando que el italiano se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—¡Oye, ya no soy un crío! ¿Quién mierda te crees? —España empezó a hacerle cosquillas por la barriga—. ¡No, para! ¡Oye! ¡Q-quieto!

Romano empezó a reírse y reírse sin poder parar. Se sentía muy bien, y no quería parar por nada del mundo, aunque jamás se lo diría al español.

—¡Vamos, Lovi! —exclamó España, corriendo al interior de la casa con Romano. El español estaba pletórico de felicidad por la vuelta de su italiano favorito—. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Dejó al chico sentado encima de la mesa con gesto huraño. Había olvidado lo entusiasta que era el español. Pero por un día, se lo pasaría. Todavía tenía más ocasiones que días tiene un año para pegarle cabezazos e insultarle como a él le gustaba.

—Cualquier cosa que lleve tomate está bien, estúpido bastardo, hmp —rezongó el italiano. Dicho y hecho. A los cinco minutos España estaba allí con dos platos de paella repletos de tomate. Sentó a Lovino en la silla, al lado de la suya.

—Venga, tomatito, abre la boca así, aaaaaah —España abrió la suya y se señaló dentro.

—¡N-no me llames tomatito, imbécil! —Romano hubiera jurado que estaba echando humo de lo colorado que se había puesto—. ¡Y no juegues conmigo!

—Pero Lovi… —el español puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado, que tenía como efecto hacer que Romano rodara los ojos pensando que no tenía remedio, y luego dejarle que hiciera cualquier estupidez tan característica de él.

—E-está bien…¡pero sólo una vez! —Romano quería dejar las cosas claras. España por poco saltó del asiento de la euforia.

Pasada la cena, Romano se fue el primero a la cama, y tras trepar a la colcha, se tumbó boca arriba, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos y extendidos. Cerró los ojos mientras botaba un poco arriba y abajo, recordando lo blandita y mullida que era aquella cama.

—¡Ya estoy aquí, Lovi! —anunció España, entrando en la habitación corriendo y tirándose en su lado de la cama casi literalmente. Romano se apartó a toda prisa antes de que lo aplastara.

—¡Ve con más cuidado! —se quejó, colocándose en su mitad. Pero España le atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—Hoy quiero que durmamos así, Lovi. Necesito saber que estás aquí, conmigo. Yo…también lo he pasado fatal en este tiempo que no has estado en casa. Y además pensando que todo fue por mi culpa…

Le besó suavemente en la frente.

—¿Me podrás perdonar?

Romano, con el corazón a mil y ruborizado, murmuró:

—Ya…ya estás perdonado, bastardo…ya lo estás. Ahora duérmete, ¿quieres?

El español sonrió, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la del italiano, y cerró los ojos, besándolo en la mejilla esta vez.

—Buenas noches, tomatito.

Romano tenía demasiado sueño como para pegarle un cabezazo en el estómago como era su costumbre, así que decidió que ya le arrearía mañana. Se durmió, sintiéndose feliz y tranquilo. Sabía que no le iba a pasar nada, España volvía a estar a su lado.

—Bastardo… —fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido definitivamente.

A la mañana siguiente, a Romano lo despertó una música que le sonaba vagamente de algo. Despeinado y frotándose los ojos, vio que España no estaba a su lado.

—¡España! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? —gritó, bajando de la cama con algo de dificultad debido a la altura del mueble. Guiado por la música, vio al español en la puerta del jardín, tocando su inseparable guitarra. Al verle, levantó la mirada.

—Buenos días, Lovi. ¿A que no sabes quién ha venido de visita? —le dijo, a modo de saludo y señalando al jardín. El italiano negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia allí. Veneciano y Sacro Imperio Romano estaban allí.

—¡Hermano! —el italiano menor se lanzó hacia Romano y lo abrazó—. El señor Austria y Hungría estaban preocupados por ti, pero España-niichan nos contactó y nos dijo que estabas con él. Han dicho algo de España y una sartén, no lo recuerdo bien.

—También dijeron que cuando queráis podéis ir a tomar café o lo que sea —añadió SIR con su usual tono. España les sonrió.

—Decidles que iremos sin falta.

Veneciano y el Sacro Imperio asintieron, y tras despedirse Italia de España y Romano con un abrazo, se perdieron por el camino a toda prisa. El español besó a su italiano en la frente y le dijo en voz baja:

—Tomatito…¿a que no me alcanzas?

Italia y SIR se habían alejado bastante, pero aún pudieron oír los gritos de Romano persiguiendo al español e insultándolo con todas las palabrotas que se sabía, y a España riéndose con todas sus ganas.

—España-niichan y Romano han vuelto a ser como antes, ¿no te parece, Sacro Imperio? —preguntó, cogiendo la mano de su acompañante, quien, sonrojado, le respondió:

—Hum…p-puede que sí… aunque no estoy seguro de que sea bueno…a juzgar por lo que se oye…

Ambos continuaron por el camino hacia la mansión de Austria, que se recortaba en el horizonte.

**FIN**


End file.
